The Quiet Moments
by Akatsuki Child
Summary: It was moments like these that reminded Percy how much he loved Annabeth.


It was the quiet moments together that Percy relished the most.

He and Annabeth had been through so much together. They'd done more in their teenage years than most people did in their lifetime. They had fought through two wars, battled gods that they'd believed to be merely myth (as Percy had once thought of the Greek gods). Even this mess with Apollo, which Percy was somehow being sucked into even though he had adamantly refused further participation in whatever fresh hell was presenting itself at Camp, was turning out to be another major catastrophe.

Annabeth had even been sucked into troubles with her cousin and uncle—though Percy was caught completely off-guard by that—and had finally returned after dealing with whatever happened in Boston. He'd tried asking her about it, but she'd refused to answer, mostly because she herself was unsure.

None of that mattered right now, though. Right now, they were at peace. He wasn't worry about affairs at Camp, and she wasn't focused on her cousin.

Right now, it was just the two of them.

They were in his mother's and Paul's apartment, tucked away in his room. Sally and Paul had gone out, doing some last-minute baby shopping. The two demigods were left with the apartment to themselves. Percy was sure his mom would have a heart attack if she found them right now, snuggled together in his bed, both of them half-naked.

Hey, they were adults. They'd been together for years now, under impossible circumstances. They needed every moment together they could get.

The sun was filtering in through the half-open blinds, though the window was shut against the chilly fall air. The couple lay in Percy's bed, a snug fit since his bed was a twin, but they didn't mind. The deep blue covers were tucked around them, the door of the room shut to offer them more privacy.

Annabeth had ditched her jeans and over shirt, leaving her in her gray boy shorts and tank top, her blonde curls tangled down her back. Percy had come from the shower when she'd shown up, so he merely grabbed a pair of boxers and called it good, towel-drying his hair as best as he could before pulling her under the covers with him.

Together they lay there, reveling in each other's presence. She was pressed against his side, leg thrown over his waist, her arm wrapped across his chest and shoulder as she pressed her face into his neck, planting soft kisses there. Percy sighed in content, holding her waist, his other hand skimming along her leg strewn over him, caressing the soft skin.

"Watch the hands, mister," she suddenly teased against him, her breath warm and the smile evident as his hands travelled over her backside, skimming the waistband of her shorts. A shiver of pleasure ran up her spine and her toes curled against his leg.

"Sorry," he mumbled, not sorry at all. "It's hard to concentrate when you kiss me like that."

Annabeth bit back her smile, feeling her neck heat up. She quickly donned a face of innocence as she perched herself up, staring down into his sea-green eyes. She'd fallen hard and fast for those eyes, which always told her how he was really feeling. She'd seen so much love for her reflected in those eyes.

"What…?" she asked, feigning confusion. "You mean, like this…?"

She leaned down and kissed a trail along his jaw, up to his ear. She smiled from the light dusting of stubble that brushed her cheek, tickling her. She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling. He was smiling, his eyes clouded with passion as he stared at her. She felt her heart skip a beat, but she continued on.

"Or like this…?"

Annabeth planted a butterfly kiss on his cheek, over his temple, and finally at the corner of his mouth. She moved as if to kiss him, but stopped, hovering just so their lips barely brushed. He was practically trembling.

"You have to be more specific…" she whispered, looking up into his dark eyes.

Percy shook his head, one hand snaking up her spine while the other hitched her knee just a bit higher on his waist. Annabeth felt her breath catch.

"You, Wise Girl, are going to be the death of me…" he mumbled before pressing their lips together.

It started out soft and endearing, lips warm and inviting. Annabeth felt her heart melt, sighing into him. Percy's heart was pounding against his ribcage, a feeling of love coursing through his veins. He loved the feeling of her body pressed against his, loved feeling her warm skin on his. She was home to him. He felt safe with her, felt like the world wasn't crashing around him.

He held her just a bit tighter with this thought, pouring all his love into the kiss, deepening it. He felt her long fingers slip into his hair, raising goose bumps on his skin as she mused his hair, gripping the hairs at the nape of his neck.

Warmth pooled in his stomach and he turned them so he was hovering over her, pressing his body into hers. She gasped, pulling away as her warm breaths caressed his cheek. She brushed her leg along his, sighing as his kisses traveled to her neck.

She breathed his name, but Percy paused. He buried his face in her neck, in her warmth, carefully setting his body along hers without putting his full weight on her. Annabeth wasn't exactly sure why he'd stopped, but she didn't dare speak. She continued running her hands through his hair, feeling his slight shiver.

It was in these moments that Percy found peace. The moments where they were together, loving each other, with no interruptions, no threat of the world ending. Most boyfriends took their girlfriends on dates, took them places, and though Percy would love to do that with Annabeth, he knew they both preferred this—quiet, rest, peace. No worries about their lives ending. No worries about other people.

By themselves, together. Quiet. Peaceful.

Annabeth understood this, knew why Percy enjoyed lying together like this. She enjoyed it too, craved it. She held these precious moments, as few as they were, close to her heart.

After another minute, Percy lifted his face, tenderness and passion and love full in his gaze.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you. More than anything."

She smiled down at him, genuine love filling her. "I love you, too, Percy Jackson."

He gave a crooked grin, leaning down to kiss her again.

When they were together like this, nothing else mattered. When they shared these quiet moments, they were just a boy and a girl, completely and totally in love. It was in these moments that Percy realized he wouldn't spend his life with anyone else.

* * *

 **It felt so good writing this. I haven't written Percabeth in so long, but it feels like I never stopped.**

 **I was thinking about how Percy was so adamant about not being pulled into more drama in the Trials of Apollo, and this sort of popped in my head. I hope you liked it!**

 **-AC**


End file.
